Volver a verte
by FluffyPink22
Summary: Mokuba, quien se siente triste por la falta de demostraciones de cariño de Seto, siente la necesida de ir a buscar lo que pueda quedar de Noah, incluso si por eso debe desobedecer a su hermano mayor. Armandose de valor y a escondidas de Seto, va en busqueda del otro. Aun con lo complicado que puede ser, su inocente corazón tiene la esperanza de encontrar al ojiverde. Stepshipping
1. Chapter 1

De primero, gracias por entrar a leer y darle una oportunidad c: segundo, quiero aclarar desde ya que no escribiré nada sexual para este fic, así que no esperen ningún tipo de relación no sexual entre ellos. Tercero, espero de corazón que les guste el capitulo, tengo contemplado poder desarrollar esta historia en uno nwn

* * *

La vida junto al CEO no era muy animada, todo era trabajo y tensión. Aunque Mokuba no se quejara en absoluto, a veces notaba que le hacía falta alguien con quien conversar. Seto era tan frío, tan poco cariñoso. El menor admiraba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas pero, aun así a ratos se sentía que el cariño que le otorgaba no era para nada devuelto.

Todo el día veía la cara de su hermano mayor iluminado por alguna computadora portátil o celular, no paraba nunca. El sillón de la oficina era su segunda cama, los libros de la repisa los sabía de memoria y ratos, del aburrimiento, se ofrecía como sujeto de prueba para los nuevos sistemas de juego. A veces podía ir y volver de la oficina y el mayor ni se daba cuenta.

– Ey Seto ¿Podríamos ir a comer helado? –comentó Mokuba mientras hacía una pirámide con las cartas del maletín gris que siempre llevaba.

– Aun tengo trabajo Mokuba, cuando termine.

Mokuba le miró con mala cara: Seto NUNCA terminaba de trabajar. A ratos, hasta deseaba que le llegara una de esas llamadas que lo ponía histérico: que le dijeran que Yugi ganó un torneo, que alguien hackeó Kaiba Corp, que algún idiota dice ser mejor que él… lo que fuera.

– Eso me dijiste hace unos días…

– Mokuba, sabes que estoy ocupado ¿Por qué no sales a jugar?

Mokuba asintió y salió de la oficina fastidiado, apoyándose en una pared del pasillo.

– Jugar tsk... Ni siquiera me deja alejarme de este estúpido edificio y me dice que vaya a jugar –miró la puerta de madera oscura por la que había salido– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me prestó atención? –suspiró deprimido.

Es que ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Seto se mostró cariñoso con él. Habiéndose hecho esa pregunta, empezó a meditar. Se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que recordó cuando Seto le dio ese enorme abrazo, cuando Noah les convirtió en estatuas. Sonrió al recordar su pequeño medio hermano: él si le había demostrado cariño, había intentado matarles también. Seto se había preocupado tanto por él en ese momento, pero al parecer solo era envidia.

¿Qué habría pasado con Noah? Al parecer era el único que lo recordaba, todos habían pasado de largo su existencia. En las noches a veces pensaba en él, no era malo después de todo. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al pensar lo dura que había sido su vida y lo fácil que se fue al olvido.

Luego de ese día, no pudo evitar pensar cada día en Noah ¿Realmente había muerto? ¿Y si logró hacer un respaldo de sí mismo? ¿Estaría en un archivo? ¿Algo del lugar habría quedado intacto? A ratos pensaba en decirle a Seto que fueran a ver por simple curiosidad pero, apenas intentaba decirle, se arrepentía y terminaba cambiando el tema; suponía que le diría que no.

– Eh oye hermano…

– Dime.

Seto era tan seco como siempre, Mokuba estaba frente al escritorio, parado un poco de puntitas para hacerse ver.

– Emh… Quería saber si… Si ¿Me dejarías hacer una excursión?

– ¿Excursión a donde?

– Al océano, quiero ver… no lo sé, tal vez hallar algo interesante –mitad mentira y mitad verdad– además, me he aburrido mucho últimamente, siento que algo así me va a despejarme, además he leído que en muchas partes hay barcos hundidos y extraños monumentos, quien sabe… ¡Tal vez el próximo Kaibalandia pueda tener un gran acuario! –dijo dándole una sonrisa enorme y abriendo sus brazos.

Seto le miró a los ojos firmemente, como queriendo ver las segundas intenciones pero no lo logró. El pequeño puso su mejor cara de perrito, sabía que eso lo derretía aunque el mayor no lo demostrara. Ablandó la mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Como hubiese querido él hacer algo como eso cuando tenía la edad de Mokuba: poder investigar con sus propios ojos, ensuciarse si hacía falta, disponer de toda la tecnología para su deleite y jugar, jugar hasta cansarse.

– Okay, está bien –dijo suavemente, volviendo su mirada la pantalla– pero no muy profundo ni muy lejos, llamaré a un equipo especializado para que te acompañe, si quieres puedes disponer de una nave mediana.

– ¡Sí! –Mokuba rodeó el escritorio y lo fue a abrazar– ¡Eres el mejor!

– Je… Lo sé.

Kaiba puso una mano en la nuca de su hermano y se quedó hundiendo su cara en el cabello negro, mientras que le pequeño se le colgaba del cuello, feliz.

Pasó una semana para que Mokuba arreglara todo, además del equipo que su hermano le dio. Por su cuenta contrato unos expertos en diferentes áreas, quienes le estarían esperando en un submarino, el cual esperaría a las naves más pequeñas que harían la investigación.

– ¡Hermano, todo listo! –dijo Mokuba notoriamente más feliz– parto en 15 minutos.

Kaiba levantó la vista de sus papeles para ver a Mokuba asomado a la puerta, este llevaba un traje negro de buceo.

– ¿Era necesario ponértelo ahora? –dijo con cierta diversión.

– Es que ¡no puedo esperar! –el menor saltaba de felicidad.

Seto negó con la cabeza, ocultando así una sonrisa. El pequeño fue y rodeó el escritorio para darle un abrazo a su querido hermano.

– Cuídate –empezó a decir Seto, mirándole directo a los ojos–. No te acerques a ningún espécimen grande, no nades lejos de los demás, no hagas cosas arriesgadas en general, revisa bien tu equipo antes de sumergirte, cualquier cosa…

– Te llamo, lo sé –Mokuba le volvió a abrazar– no te preocupes.

Para el castaño, era difícil no preocuparse de su hermanito, en especial por el complejo de princesa raptada que estaba desarrollando. Hubiera querido acompañarle, pero llevar una empresa no era fácil, en especial cuando se es alguien que no confía en sus trabajadores y que quiere hacer todo por sí mismo.

– ¿Seguro que quieres ir solo?... Podría esperarme… No sé… una semana, cuando se me aliviane el trabajo –le empezó a decir Kaiba, dudando de soltarle– puede que te encuentras con algún tiburón o…

– Seto estaré bien –rió un poco– tranquilo, además me conseguiste el mejor equipo del mundo –y no era exageración– y todas las naves tienen GPS, los micrófonos están conectados a tu laptop, tengo línea directa para hablar contigo todo el momento, hay cámaras en las naves; hay más seguridad alrededor mío que del presidente– dijo con cierto fastidio eso ultimo.

Aun después de eso, Seto no se quedó tranquilo y siguió dándole instrucciones de cómo cuidarse y que hacer y no hacer, en especial, las que no hacer.

– Señor Kaiba, estamos a punto de partir ¿El joven Mokuba está por ahí? –se escuchó por el comunicador del mayor.

– Enseguida va –contestó el castaño y luego miró a su hermanito– es hora.

– Sí –otro abrazo– adiós.

El pequeño salió corriendo para llegar al ascensor, en donde Roland le esperaba con una sonrisa cómplice. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron y el ascensor empezó a subir.

– ¿Todo listo? –preguntó el menor, con tono serio.

–Sí joven Kaiba, pero vuelvo a decirle que no me parece que le haga eso a su hermano.

El pequeño pelinegro sonrió para sí ¿Qué tan malo era desobedecer a su hermano una vez por año? Pasaba su vida haciendo al pie de la letra todo lo que el mayor le ordenaba.

Llegando a la azotea, había una zona de aterrizaje, marcada con una enorme letra H encerrada en un círculo blanco. El helicóptero estaba esperando con las hélices ya en movimiento. Roland y Mokuba subieron, cerraron las puertas y empezó el viaje.

Seto miró por la cámara de seguridad como Mokuba subía al helicóptero, pero cuando este se elevó y se perdió vista, abrió una ventana en su laptop donde una pequeña figura de un helicóptero iba viajando por el mapa.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, empezó el plan de Mokuba. Obviamente no podía ir a los restos de la isla si el helicóptero con GPS le decía su posición exacta a Seto: le ordenaría volver apenas se diera cuenta que estaba cerca de ese lugar. Su plan empezaba con romper una de las primeras indicaciones que Seto le había dado: no hacer nada peligroso.

– Su otro trasporte… viene llegado –le anuncio Roland a Mokuba.

Mokuba, por su cuenta, había contratado otro helicóptero, otro submarino y más, de tal manera que los equipos con GPS satelital, siempre estaría en posiciones no sospechosas, mientras que él y el equipo de expertos estaría buceando en las ruinas. Que fácil era la vida cuando el dinero estaba hasta en el relleno de su colchón.

Para que nada fuera sospechoso, no podían detener el helicóptero así que había ideado hacer un cambio en un submarino con portaaviones.

Roland le dio una chaqueta a Mokuba para que no pasara frio con el viento, ya que le menor en su emoción se había puesto el traje de neopreno. Por suerte el mayor le había llevado ropa de cambio. Ambos se pusieron paracaídas y gafas para el viento.

– Tomaré altura para que tengan tiempo de abrir bien los paracaídas–anuncio el piloto.

Mientras iban tomando altura, se podía ver como se iban acercando al submarino-portaviones. Cuando el piloto les dio la señal, bajó un poco la velocidad y, al pasar por encima del submarino, saltaron en caída libre abriendo rápidamente sus paracaídas. Muchos soldados habían salido a la cubierta a ver qué pasaba. Mokuba, aunque era pequeño, sabía bien cómo manejar un paracaídas e hizo un aterrizaje sin problemas, al igual que Roland.

Mokuba dejó caer la mochila del paracaídas y se sacó las gafas.

– Todo está saliendo al pie de la letra –dijo feliz.

Un hombre de rango más alto, se les acercó hablando en inglés, preguntando por si estaban bien y si necesitaban algo mas, Roland empezó a hablar con él mientras que el menor miraba a su alrededor: estaban los soldados curiosos y un helicóptero mas, con el piloto mirándoles con una sonrisa y saludándoles con la mano.

– Dice que desea hablar con usted –le dijo Roland al pequeño.

– ¿Es el nuevo helicóptero? –apuntó con su dedo al señor que les saludaba, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

– Sí, dijeron que llegó hace unos minutos, Joven Kaiba.

– Bien iré a ver que quiere.

El general le hizo pasar a una pequeña salita donde ambos tomaron un café, para sorpresa del uniformado, Mokuba tenía un inglés bastante fluido. Sin rodeos, el hombre le preguntó por el pago y Mokuba sonrió.

– Espere un momento –le dijo en inglés, con una sonrisa.

Tomó su celular y tecleó un poco, para luego volver la vista al frente.

– Todo listo.

El hombre abrió una laptop y miró la cuenta bancaria, la cual había subido de unos dólares a millones. Quedó estupefacto, lo que demostró en su cara mientras alternaba en mirar la pantalla y al menor, quien le sonreía con autosuficiencia. Por suerte el menor tenía una cuenta bancaria propia, por ende, privada.

– ¿Algo más? –preguntó Mokuba con una sonrisa inocente.

El nombre negó con la cabeza, aun con la boca abierta. Mokuba de un sorbo bebió el resto de la taza de café y se levantó de su lugar de un saltito, ya que el suelo le quedaba algo lejos.

– Entonces ya debo partir… Un gusto hacer tratos con usted –le extendió su pequeña mano y el hombre la estrechó aun estupefacto.

El general lo volvió a guiar a la zona de aterrizaje, donde Roland estaba con el alma en un hilo: si algo le pasaba al menor, Seto lo fusilaría.

Mientras ellos estaban conversando, unos soldados enrollaron sus paracaídas y le llevaron una taza de café a Roland, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por la millonada con la que el Kaiba menor les había sobornado, y eso que solo iban a estar ahí unos minutos.

Se despidieron cordialmente del general corrupto, se subieron al nuevo helicóptero y partieron nuevamente. El pelinegro estaba nervioso, nunca le había desobedecido a su hermano de esa manera, tampoco nunca en su vida había hecho algo a escondidas de él, pero sabía de sobra la opinión que tenia de Noah.

– Bien, ya no hay vuelta a atrás… –dijo Mokuba para sí, en voz alta.

Se quedó mirando el mar, mientras que el helicóptero avanzaba. Un mensaje de texto llegó al celular de Mokuba, era de su hermano mayor.

– No… No, ay no, ay no –empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Se miraron a la cara con Roland, aterrados: si Seto los había descubierto, podían empezar a cavar dos tumbas. Mokuba empezó a hiperventilar mientras que Roland movía el pie frenéticamente.

– A ver… ¿Qué dice? He-hermano –empezó a leer el mensaje– conéctate, v-voy a hacerte una vi-video llamada.

Roland sacó la laptop de la funda y se la puso en las piernas a Mokuba, este se puso unos audífonos que tenían en micrófono a un costado. Respiró hondamente y luego fingió una enorme sonrisa, para luego subir la pantalla y empezar la videoconferencia.

– ¡Hermano! Je je –dijo Mokuba viendo a su hermano, tan serio como siempre– ¿pasa algo?

– No, solo… –hizo una pausa para sentarse mejor en la silla– quería saber cómo estabas ¿Va todo bien?

El alma de Roland volvió a su cuerpo y sonrió disimuladamente, mirando de reojo al menor.

– Todo bien hermano, el viaje ha sido aburrido.

Seto le quedó mirando como siempre, con esa mirada profunda que a ratos le helaba el cuerpo, luego esbozó una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible.

– Okay, solo quería saber cómo iba el viaje.

– Hasta luego hermano –se despidió el menor, moviendo su manito frente a la cámara.

Sin borrar la sonrisa, bajó la pantalla y al escuchar el "clic" de cuando cerró, ambos suspiraron y se derritieron en sus puestos.

– Espero que sepa bien que hace, me juego mi puesto por ayudarle joven Kaiba –le dijo el mayor, nervioso.

Mokuba le abrazó el brazo, dándole una mirada de niño bueno que no rompe un huevo.

– Todo irá bien –le sonrió.

El sabía usar su encanto de niño bueno para convencer a los adultos, de esa manera le había convencido en primer lugar. Ahora solo tenían que llegar al próximo submarino y su excursión empezaría.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! espero les haya gustado y les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad jeje

Ojalá poder leer sus reviews! me ayuda a seguir y me animan también c: ojalá hayan varias amantes del cariño entre shotas, pero como expliqué no escribiré nada sexual uwu por mi que por ahora sea algo tiernito.

pronto subiré el proximo capitulo! hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Mejor tarde que nunca, aqui va el segundo cap de las aventuras de Moki!

Gracias a quienes leyeron el primero c: agradecería reviews, pero no llegó ninguno xD

* * *

Pasaron unas horas para llegar al siguiente submarino, el cual tenía una pequeña zona de aterrizaje para el helicóptero. En ese lugar ya estaban esperando el equipo que había contratado Seto, listo para trabajar.

– Las naves están listas joven Kaiba – se acercó un asistente y lo guió a un una nave de exploración.

Luego de diferentes protocolos de seguridad, la pequeña nave de exploración bajó al suelo marino, donde empezaron a investigar los restos hundidos de la isla.

– Y… emh… ¿Qué buscamos señor? –le dijo un buceador profesional a su lado.

– Lo que sea que pueda estar en buen estado… Sé que bajo del agua todo puede estar dañado, por eso venimos con mas expertos en tecnología para que nos guíen.

Cuando estuvieron encima de los restos, Mokuba y otros buceadores salieron al mar. Con sus propias manos movieron algunas cosas mientras que la nave de exploración movía los escombros más grandes.

– Encontré una CPU –dijo uno de los buceadores.

Levantó una torre de CPU pero estaba abollada y llena de agua. En las gafas de cada uno, había mini cámaras para que los que estaban en la nave de exploración pudieran ver y aconsejarles.

– No lo sé, tal vez todo se haya borrado –dijo una voz de hombre, desde la nave– tráela de todas formas, tal vez algo se pueda salvar.

El buceador volvió a la nave mientras Mokuba y cuatro más seguían levantando escombros bajo el agua.

– Debe haber algo reforzado… eran instalaciones Kaiba, son las mejores –decía Mokuba por el comunicador, intentado dar esperanzas al resto.

Siguieron por más de media hora bajo el agua, siempre fijándose que los tanques de aire estuvieran con carga suficiente.

Mokuba meditaba mientas estaba en el agua. Ni el mismo creía que le había desobedecido a Seto por ir en busca de Noah ¿Qué le había causado el peli verde? Él había sido muy amable, protector y le había contado lo horrible que había sido Seto con él. Le había agarrado cariño en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Últimamente no podía sacárselo de la mente, ni que estuviera…

– Suban a la nave, ya se ha recolectado suficiente –ordenaron de la nave.

El pelinegro apartó sus pensamientos y nadó con el grupo. Llevaron a la nave todo lo que pareciera estar en buen estado, incluso encontrado algunos discos externos y pendrives. A medida que ellos iban subiendo el material, los profesionales iban secando y revisando el estado de los aparatos.

– No puede haber ningún aparato conectado a internet: nada va a salir de esta nave– ordenó Mokuba.

No lo decía por Noah, temía que Gozaburo se hubiera respaldado y lograra escapar a la red mundial. Incluso, aunque todo el equipo le había asegurado que no tenían nada conectado a internet, el menor pasó preguntando uno a uno y revisándoles los celulares, laptops y tablets, para asegurarse. Aun con el peligro que conllevaba hacer esa operación, el estaba ahí dispuesto a volver a ver a los ojos a Noah.

El trabajo en nave empezó: algunos discos parecía buenos, pero apenas los conectaba, mostraban todos los datos con error, algunos encriptados, totalmente corruptos y otros simplemente no se podían abrir. Mokuba, aun con el traje de neopreno puesto y el pelo goteando, se movía entre computadoras para ver que funcionaba y que no.

La primera ronda de rescate no tuvo ningún resultado, todo era basura. Tuvieron hacer cuatro rondas más de subir cosas a la nave. Mokuba perdía la esperanza de encontrarse algo intacto luego del agua y la explosión. Luego de la cuarta ronda, su pequeño cuerpo ya estaba cansado de tanto nadar y rebuscar bajo el agua.

– ¿Y si no logro volver a verlo? –Pensó el menor seriamente– ¿Y si todo es simple basura? –Un dolor cruzó su pecho. Hizo una mueca.

No quería ser pesimista, pero ese pensamiento le estaba abordando desde la segunda ronda de rescate. Se estaba empezando a sentir algo solo en ese momento, estaba rodeado de gente pero aun así se sentía… Solo.

– Tome un vaso de leche –le ofreció Roland, al verle sentando con cara seria.

– Gracias –dio un bostezo– bucear cansa un montón.

Dio unos sorbos al vaso y lo dejó encima de una mesita, suspiró mirando el techo. No supo cuando sus ojos se cerraron y cayó dormido rotundamente. Roland había ido por una toalla para secarle el pelo y al llegar lo vio totalmente desfallecido. Cuidadosamente, le secó el pelo sin despertarlo.

Entre todas las placas madre, discos externos y lo demás, hubo uno que, como decía el menor, estaba reforzado. Estaba dentro de tantas capas de plástico y metal, que no fue dañado por el agua. La memoria tenía miles de archivos encriptados y una aplicación para abrir.

– Encontramos algo –dijo un hombre mientras revisaba los artículos.

Todos los archivos estaba siendo proyectados por un holograma y uno de los profesiones controlaba todo desde una mesa de mando mientras llevaba unas gafas en las cuales veía cierta información.

– Hay muchos archivos pero no estoy seguro de abrirlos… –se ajustó las gafas.

Cada vez que miraba un archivo, en vez de darle una descripción, aparecía la palabra "unknown" y eso le preocupaba, podía joder todo el sistema si algo de eso era un virus potente. Roland removió a Mokuba.

– Encontraron algo, joven Kaiba –fueron las palabras mágicas.

– ¡¿En serio?! –Mokuba despertó en un segundo.

Un montón de emociones se acumularon en su pecho haciendo que se congelara por unos segundos. Alegría, nervios, miedo. Por un momento hasta quiso llorar al saber la noticia, pero nada era seguro aun.

Luego de asimilar la situación, rápidamente se levantó y fue por un par de gafas para mirar los archivos, en el proceso se mareó por el movimiento brusco.

Al igual que el ingeniero, los archivos le parecían sospechosos. Empezó a ver los nombres de los archivos, los cuales se componía de diferentes letras y numero intercalados.

– Dame espacio –le dijo al hombre al lado suyo mientras pensaba– tengo que encontrarlo, estos archivos son mi única esperanza.

El menor empezó a teclear rápidamente, ordenando los archivos de diferentes maneras para ver si los nombres daban alguna señal de Noah.

Todos miraban los archivos moviéndose para diferentes lados hasta que logró encontrar algo mientras bajaba mirando los nombres: si los ordenaba de mayor a menor, en línea vertical, se podía leer en la tercera letra de los archivos: Soy yo, Noah Kaiba. La cara de Mokuba se iluminó y mostró una enrome sonrisa. Sin siquiera preguntar, abrió la aplicación.

Por un momento todo en la nave pareció colapsar y apagarse, todo se volvió negro. Mokuba sintió como si le tiraran una cubeta de agua en la cabeza: todo su cuerpo sintió frío. Su estomago se apretó dándole algunas nauseas.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Mokuba miró a todos lados, aterrado– ¡¿Qué pasa con la energía?! –gritó.

Todo el equipo empezó a moverse por la nave, verificando las conexiones y alumbrándose con linternas y hasta con sus propios celulares.

– Tranquilo –se hoyó una voz sin procedencia determinada.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, como si la voz hubiera sido de Dios. Las luces de todos los paneles empezaron a prenderse y apagarse de manera aleatoria.

– ¡Están fallando los sistemas! –exclamó una voz femenina.

– ¡Restablézcanlo! –Gritó Mokuba, estaba desesperándose– que no sea Gozaburo, maldición.

Mokuba se agarró la cabeza a dos manos, encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo: tenía miedo y se sentía desprotegido. Era difícil sobrellevar la presión cuando se era el jefe, ahora podía entender a momentos la histeria de Seto cuando algo no salía bien. Ahora que recordaba a su hermano mayor ¿Cómo explicarle que jodió un sistema de millones de dólares? Ahora empezaba a platearse como enfrentar a Seto ante el posible desastre, no era llegar y decirle a su hermano que se había arrancado, que había roto todas las posibles reglas que tenían como hermanos, que había roto su confianza y que se había fregado el sistema del submarino. Sería una poco grata conversación.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar totalmente, para luego prenderse con un tenue resplandor verde; el proyector volvió a funcionar. De a poco una figura empezó a formarse: primero solo fueron número binarios cayendo por toda la pantalla, luego revelaron la figura de un niño.

– No estés asustado Mokuba.

El menor levantó la vista con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y lo vio: lo vio sonriéndole, lo vio ahí en la pantalla holográfica. Era él, era Noah.

– Tiempo de verte –dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Mokuba, llevándose parte del estrés emocional que estaba viviendo. Su pequeño corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que el menor creía que hasta podía ser escuchado por alguien más.

– Q-que bueno que… –se secó la lagrima con la manga– el sistema no se haya fregado –dijo sonriéndole.

Caminó a paso lento, como embobado por la luz verde a su alrededor, Noah levantó su mano como queriendo tocarle y Mokuba se paró casi frente al proyector, también estirando su mano y juntándola con la del otro chico. Tal vez ahora no podía tocarse, pero tenía la suficiente tecnología para hacer ese toque realidad.

Después de todo, él tenía la fortaleza de su hermano mayor y el color verde significaba esperanza ¿no?

.

.

* * *

Chan chan chan! ahi se queda por ahora, ojala les haya gustado... ahora tengo un debate interno: hacer o no hacer que Seto se entere de esto.

Daría para mucha drama si se entera, aunque yo lo había pensado como algo corto... no mas de 4 capitulos.

En fin, ojalá leer sus comentarios, hasta el proximo cap!


End file.
